The invention relates to a desktop stand for a docking station and a portable computer.
In practice, portable computers having a keyboard member and a display panel projecting from a rear end of the keyboard member when in operative condition and for instance pivotable to a position against the keyboard member, are usually denoted by the term “laptop computer”, “laptop” or “notebook”. Such computers are used not only during travel, but are also used frequently and for long periods in offices, in particular by users who use the computer regularly in different offices and/or at home.
Use of such a portable computer involves a number of ergonomic drawbacks. Firstly, the display is close to the keyboard. As a consequence, either the position of the display is not sufficiently high, which causes a great risk of neck complaints, or, if the computer is placed higher, the position of the keyboard is too high, so that, inter alia, the shoulder muscles are burdened unduly. Secondly, a laptop entails the drawback that it is not possible to place any documents between the keyboard and the display as is often desired in practice.
For partially overcoming the above drawbacks, it is known to operate a laptop computer using a separate keyboard connected to the computer only via a wire or via a wireless connection or to use a keyboard that may be dismounted from the keyboard member. The portable computer can then be placed on a desktop stand. An example of such a desktop stand is described in European Patent 1 301 847.
It is known from practice to mount a docking station to a desktop stand for supporting a portable computer. A docking station is a unit that includes an electrical connector that is positioned to be connected to a connector of the portable computer when the computer is docked to the docking station. Generally the docking station includes a bay or otherwise specifically shaped housing portion that guides the computer into its docking position. When using a docking station, the user who wants to connect a portable computer to desktop peripherals and power supply only needs to connect the computer to the docking station so that the connectors need not be connected individually. When the computer is disconnected the connectors need not be disconnected individually. Most docking stations also form a port replicator connected to the computer by a dedicated connector, the dedicated connector of the computer being wired to a plurality of standardized connecting ports. The docking station may have more ports for connecting other devices to the computer than the computer itself, for instance multiple ports such as VGA, DVI, S-Video, Parallel, Serial, PS/2, Headphone, S/PDIF, a number of USB ports, RJ-11 and RJ-45.
Docking the computer to a docking station mounted to a desktop stand is cumbersome because it requires the connector or connectors of the computer to be aligned with the connector or connectors of the docking station that is mounted on a support structure elevated above a desktop and sloping at a substantial angle, usually in the order of 30-60°. To reduce mechanical loads to which the connectors connecting the portable computer to the docking station are subjected, it is known to provide a support ledge that projects from a support structure for supporting the keyboard member and the docking station, which support ledge is urged towards the docking station by a spring force, such that an upward force is exerted along the support structure to the keyboard member.